Hearts after Meteor: Wutaian Love
by The True Turk
Summary: This is book one of the Hearts after Meteor series. This is the story of Yuffie and Reno of the Turks. Chapter 4 is going to be increased due to profanity.
1. Hearts after Meteor: Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft. If I did I would be rich but I don't._

_Warning: This story will be confusing at times. In each chapter will be the lives of the characters life after Meteor. At the beginning of the next chapter would be after Meteor and the next couple. Each chapter will be done in the P.O.V of a person._

Final Fantasy VII

Hearts After Meteor

Prologue

    "Oh lady luck don't fail me now," prayed Cid Highwind as he pulled on the levers of the Highwind.

    "Hey look there. It's the Lifestream," called Barret Wallace. The green liquid was flowing over the mountains and was assisting Holy counteracting Meteor. Soon there was a flash of light erupted from combined force and blinded everybody.

*****

    In the Lifestream, a young woman with long light brown hair sat praying that her spell would destroy Meteor. She kneeled there in a stance and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw a young man wearing a blue business suit and had short black hair. "Vincent," she cried as she hugged her friend. "Y…you died."

    "Yes I did Aeris," Vincent said solemnly. "Holy took my body and carried me here. But don't be sad," he said touching her cheek, "I'm here with Lucrecia and we will be together forever. Good bye Aeris."

    Aeris began to cry as she saw Vincent float away accompanied by his love. "Now I am alone," she said sadly.

    "No you ain't Aeris," said a voice behind her. Aeris turned and saw it was her boyfriend Zack. The spiky black haired man grinned as he hugged Aeris.

    "Your really here with me," she said as she put her head into his shoulder.

    "Yes I am Aeris. Your family is waiting for us at the Promised Land, lets go together." Zack grinned again as they floated away into the distance.


	2. Hearts after Meteor: Findings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft. If I did I would be rich but I don't._

_Warning: This story will be confusing at times. In each chapter will be the lives of the characters life after Meteor. At the beginning of the next chapter would be after Meteor and the next couple. Each chapter will be done in the P.O.V(Point of View) of a person._

Final Fantasy VII

Hearts After Meteor

Chapter 1

Opposition Attraction

_Yuffie_

    I awoke on the bridge of the Highwind. I looked around and saw that everyone was okay. Well not everyone. Vincent was gone. Where did he go? I went over and saw everyone very quiet. Even Cid was. 

    "Why was Vincent taken from us?" Asked Tifa. I always admire Tifa. She has the beauty of the Da-Chao Goddess yet the iron-will determination of a powerful Ninja. Cloud came and just put his arm around her. Cloud. My dad would love it for me to marry a guy like him but all I've got is the childish figure of a sixteen year old. I'm just the like the whiney sister when I'm with them. I go to the side and see that we are over Midgar now. Geez its been trashed.

    "Cid, stop here so we can go down and check out the damage," called Barret. I really didn't know his opinion about me until he saved me from falling rocks and I respect him for that. Cid on the other hand is not like that. I go to the side and climb down.

_*****_

_Reno_

    I feel myself dying. I look around to get my bearings, heh the Sector 7 rubble pile. I am going to die where I killed thousands. Why are the Da-Chao gods keeping me alive? I begin to cry as I see my two best friends Rude and Elena dead, killed by a piece of flying shrapnel killing both of them instantly. Before they died they pronounced their love for each other. I can feel tears in my eye's forming as I see Elena's face smile frozen on forever. I look down and see a giant iron pole impaled through my gut. Usually a good shot of whisky could help this but not now. I start to get cold and realize that the Boushan Clan of Wutai is about to end. I now know that what I did was wrong but it is to late. One last chance I call out, "Help me please, I beg of you."

_*****_

_Yuffie_

    I finally am on solid ground again. I hate flying even on airships. I look around and notice that I am near the rubble… well Midgar is just rubble but I'm just looking at the rubble of the former Sector 7. "Hey, I'm goin to look around for awhile," I called to my friends. They just nod to me and I leave into the rubble. I pass by smoldering shacks from recent fires. "Wow. Meteor sure walloped this place. Jes lookit at the damage," I mutter to myself.

    I then heard someone yelling. "Help me please, I beg of you," was heard over some hills of rubble and I run over to see who is in trouble. I jump over the shrapnel only to find him. Reno Rykes, the furious red head of the Turks. "So you are finally getting your justice ain't ya Turk?" I crouch over and grin at him.

_*****_

_Reno_

    "So you are finally getting your justice ain't ya Turk?" Grinned Yuffie. Oh great Da-Chao she's here.

    "Help me," I gasp as I feel blood coming out of my mouth. I can see the grin on her face. "Please Miss Kisaragi help me." I saw her face and she jumped back.

    "How do you know my last name?" She questions. I can feel my life fading and she is mocking me.

    "I am Reno Rykes yes but also Reno of the Boushan Clan second strongest Clan of Wutai. Please Miss Yuffie help me." I can see the expression on her face and she doesn't believe me. "Look into my eye's and you will be able to tell." I close my eyes from the pain. As I feel my strength fluttering away the iron rod is being pulled from my stomach. I open my eye's and see Yuffie straining on the weight of the pole as she is pulling it out of my stomach. In a minute the iron pole is yanked free from my stomach. I look down and see the gaping wound in the stomach. Yuffie then pulls out a green Materia orb and chants a spell. I Instantly feel healthier and my strength coming back. I look at Yuffie and speak to her. "Thanks Yuf. I almost died."

    "Stay away from me creep. Yer lucky I had the Tough Ring I stole from you, otherwise you would have died. Now go away," and with a turn of her heels she just walked away.

_*****_

_Yuffie_

    I can't believe it. Reno, a member of the Boushan Clan of Wutai. My dad always spoke of the Boushan with high honour and how could he dirty their name. Grrr, It makes me so mad. I walk back and see the group looking at the trashed Midgar. "How's things here guys," I call out. I can see that they are worried that people might be hurt in the rubble.

      "Not good." said Cloud. "The seven of us wouldn't be able to search through here at once."

    "Even at one person a sector it would take well over two days," growled Red XIII. I could see the worry in his face and it disturbed me. Red XIII wasn't someone who expressed concern a lot.

    "Well we could always go look can't we?" I asked looking around.

    "That will be okay miss," said a voice behind me and I jumped. I turned around and saw a man with a green uniform. "The Shin-Ra Army will go searching for any survivors."

    "Who do you think you are?" Growled Cid.

    Suddenly Cait Sith jumped over and began speaking, "Hey guys, I ordered some soldiers to go searching for survivors."

    "Jes like that huh Reeve. We do all the work and then when you need to get the survivors you send us away," growled Barret.

    "Barret calm down," said Tifa holding Barret back. "It's a good thing that Reeve brought down the grunts. At least we don't have to do the searching."

    "Yeah yer right Teef," Barret muttered under his breath.

    "No offence to you guys but I just want to know when we're goin home. And about the Materia, what is to become of it?" I said.

    "Well as a gift, you get all the Materia except for the mastered ones," said Cloud handing me the Materia bag. I looked inside and smiled a huge grin appeared on my face.

    "Thanks guys," I reply with a smile.

*****

    In the Lifestream Zack and Aeris were watching the image. "Wow, I didn't know that Reno was of Wutai descent," said Zack.

    Well ya learn somethin new everyday," replied Aeris with her arm around Zack's waist. "Do you think there'll be a future between Yuffie and Reno?"

    "I don't know Rissy. Possibly. The love of a Ninja and a Turk."


	3. Hearts after Meteor: Homeward Bound

_Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft. If I did I would be rich but I don't._

_Warning: This story will be confusing at times. In each chapter will be the lives of the characters life after Meteor. At the beginning of the next chapter would be after Meteor and the next couple. Each chapter will be done in the P.O.V (Point of View) of a person._

Final Fantasy VII

Hearts After Meteor

Chapter 3

Ninja and a Turk

*****

_Reno_

    I pick up Elena's body and put it in the hole I had created using Quake. I lay her down and smile weakly. Good-bye sweet Elena. I pick up a flower and smell its sweet fragrance and place it upon her chest. I cover her with the dirt and I cast Quake again. This time I pick up Rude and place him in the hole. I cover him with the dirt and I cannot hold back my tears anymore. I take of my shoes and take the laces out of them. I find three pieces of scrap wood and create a cross and place it in the ground above of Elena's grave. I take out my Electro Rod and shove it into the ground. I take the other piece of wood and create a cross for Rude. At this point I am crying uncontrollably. I get up and walk towards the exit. I know that the tower in Kalm will let me gain access to my parent's copter.

*****

_Yuffie_

    I am back on the Highwind keeled over the side. Of course I am airsick again. Cid stops the Highwind with a lurch and I nearly get sick. I look up and see Barret going to the side. "See ya guys," he calls waving his gun-arm in the air.

    "Bye Barret. Be careful with Marlene," replies Tifa as she gives him a big hug. 

    Cloud walks up to Barret and shakes his hand. "Be careful Spike. Don' you go spazzin any more." Cloud just smiles again and socks him once in the arm. I see Cid and he just shakes his hand vigorously. "See ya hacker. Quit smokin and go apologize to Shera or bein a jerk for many years."

    Cid smiles and tosses his smoke out the side. "See ya lefty. Be careful."

    Red XIII the creature walks over to Barret. Barret crouches down and scratches him behind the ears. "See ya wolfie. Be sure to protect that Canyon." The wolf lets out a playful growl as he rubs his mane across Barrets leg. Barret turns his head and looks at me. I run over and jump into his arms. "See ya big guy," I say squeezing his neck and kissing him on his cheek.

    "See ya Yuf. Don' go stealin now." I jump off and watch him climb down the ladder and run into Kalm.

*****

_Reno_

    I finally reach Kalm. What a nice li'l town.  I look above and see the…It's the Highwind. This is just great but they would probably wanta kill me. Hey its that uh… umm Barret guy. I see him climb down and run into Kalm. Hmm I wonder what's goin on with him. Did Avalanche break apart or sometin I dunno. I walk into Kalm and look for at the tower ah there it is. I walk up to the tower and open the door. I look around and I see chaos. My parents copter has been ravaged. "Oh no. How am I supposed to get home." I get out and sit on the stone steps and sob. I have no access to home and I'm trapped here forever. I look up and over hear a conversation going on between to old men.

    "I am sure Cody. Ol Choco Bill said that he has 3 Golden Chocobo's and the owner is selling one of them."

    "You a lyin Dave. Der have been no golden chocs since the Wutai Shin-Ra war."

    I get up and walk over to the men. "Uhh sirs, how long is it to the Chocobo Ranch."

    "Well I say it is a good 4 day walk to the ranch. If yer full of energy that is," one of the old codgers replied.

    "Don't worry bout me sirs," I reply as I put on a pair of Sprint Shoes. I race out of town and over the fields.

*****

_Yuffie_

    I can see home from here. The mountains of Da Chao to the north, the wide fields to the south, I can see it all. Cid is smiling as he is piloting the great ship to the fields. I look at my comrade's as I am about to disembark. Red XIII walks over and I scratch him behind the ears. "See ya Nanaki," I said hugging him.

    "Bye Yuffie. Please try to make up with your father." I growl at him but he just looks up at me with his one eye. I sigh and know he's right. I look at the buxom beauty Tifa and give her a hug good-bye. "Be careful Teefy," I say playfully. "Don' let Spike be an idiot."

    "Hey we're letting ya have the materia."

    I give Tifa one last hug. Geez I'll miss her. She's been like a mom to me. I look to Cloud and give him a hug good bye. "I'll miss ya Spiky," as I let go. I turn to Cid and give him a small hug good-bye. "See ya Ciddy."

    "Bye twerp," he muttered under his breath. I am about to leave and a small smile creep along my face. I rush over to him and squeeze him hard and give him a kiss on his cheek. "Hey hey don't get so &%&*^&%* mushy over me!" I just laugh and climb down the ladder. I look towards Wutai and I know I am home. I run along the fields to my house.

*****

_Reno_

    I have been running for nearly 5 hours nonstop. I love sprint shoes like these. I could go running for 5 days and not be tired. Must be the Shin-Ra technology. I can see the marsh to my right and can see the small barn ahead of me. I race forward and almost run into a small girl.

    "Hello mithter. I'm Chloe. Wanna bye some greens?" A little girl says to me.

    "No thank you sweetie, but do you know who I talk to about the Chocobo's?"

    "Yep yep, Grampa knows dem. I'll go get him," the little girls runs off to the house calling for her grandfather. I walk over and look at the golden chocobo. I read its collar waiting for the man. "I just hope the price isn't too bad. I have only 5000 gil with me," I say loudly.

    "Well this breed is only 4500 gil sir," said a man standing behind me. I turn around and see a man in his sixties with a graying beard. "I'm Choco Bill. I hear you are interested in that golden Chocobo."  
    "Yes. I am willing to pay the 4500 gill," I said pulling out four, thousand gil notes and a 500 gil note. The man takes the money and counts it carefully. He nods and hands me the reigns of the chocobo. "This baby can real fast. Ah young man with spiky blond hair just came down and said for me to sell this chocobo. You know how to look after them eh?"

    "Yeah my parents bred choc's when I was little," I said to the man mounting the large bird. "How much are greens Chloe?" I asked the little girl.

    "Fity gil sir. Want some?" I smile weekly and pull out a 100 gil and give it to the little girl. She hands me two bags of greens and I leave.

*****

_Yuffie_

    I quietly walk up to my dad's pagoda in the northern part of Wutai. I open the door and walk to his room. I can see him on the ground meditating. I enter the room and sit on the plush carpets. I just stare at him intently. "Daddy. Are you okay,"

    "You have not called me that in a very long time," my father says not opening his eyes.

    "I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you. I'm sorry for all my mistakes daddy. I'm very sorry," I look at him through my teary eyes. He opens his eyes and looks at me. He embraces me in a hug as I begin to cry.

    "Its okay Yuffie," he says holding me. "I'm sorry that I haven't been the best to you either. I missed you and prayed to Da-Chao that you would return safely my daughter."

    I break out of the embrace and wipe the tears from my eyes. I look at my father in the eyes and smile weakly, "On the plus side, I brought materia home. My friends gave me all the un-mastered Materia so we can create Wutai strong again."

    My father just smiles and chuckles "my dear Yuffie. There will be much time for that. First get out of that garb and into the more traditional clothing for you."

    "Awww man," I groaned as I headed for the bath huts.

*****

_Reno_

    I can see The Da-Chao in the distance as my golden chocobo speeds over the water. I still am amazed of how fast these birds are. I reach land and my Chocobo stops and walks slowly to the town. "I am home" I reply with sigh of happiness. I get off my chocobo and walk into town. I can smell the tea in the air and look at the great statues. I know what I have to do. Return to Godo and proclaim who I am. I am Reno Rykes of the Boushan clan, and I have returned home after 18 years.

*****

    In the lifestream, Zack and Aeris were watching Reno dismount his chocobo. Zack began to fake cry as he watched the events with Yuffie unfold, "Oh that is so sad," he said in a fake cry.

    "Oh quiet you," Aeris said smacking him on his arm. "I'm glad about Yuffie and her father."

    "How bout us?" Zack replies. "We're still together right Rissy?"

    "Of course Zack," Aeris replies kissing Zack.


	4. Hearts after Meteor: Update

Hey, Tis the season to be jolly. I am sorry that my story hasn't been updated in a while but things have been a little chaotic with me typing out 4 different stories at once. You will all see the first chapter or so in the new year but chapter four is almost done. If you want to be a beta reader email me at The_True_Turk@ffnet.zzn.com. All help is appreciated. Til then Triple T is leavin.


End file.
